pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 34 - Shia’s Furious Rampage, Strike Of The Serpent
On the ground in the village Jeena continued her assault trying to kill Shia. Along with Alice, Misty, Jamie, Brock, Ash and the pokémon continued to dodge her attack's. "This is crazy...when is she going to stop." dodged Ash "Her attack's don't use allot of chakra so she could keep this up for a good long time." explained Shia "And at the speed she's firing them we can't even use our jutsu." noted Jamie "Hold still so my arrow's can tear you in half." smiled Jeena as she continued to fire the wind arrow's. "Fire Style: Flame Wall!" They all heard a voice shout from behind them. Just then a large wall of fire rose up in front of the blocking the onslaught of arrow's. They turned around and saw Tanza, Haunter, Hinta and Rodney. They saw Rodney had his hands on the ground with stream's of fire coming from them connecting to the large wall of fire. "That was close." huffed Brock as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "I'm beat." huffed Ash out of breath. "Chu." huffed Pikachu out of breath. "Is everybody ok?" asked Tanza "We're fine thanks’ to ya'll." nodded Shia "What about Timothy...where is he?" asked Rodney "Pika...Pi." said Kachu "He's fighting with Helix on Memory Cliff." said Jamie "I hope he's alright." said Alice "Chu." said Kim "Well if your worried about him go give him some back up." smiled Shia "Will you be ok?" asked Alice "Yea I’ll be fine." nodded Shia "I'll stay here and give her some back up." smiled Rodney "I'll stay here also...Alice, Jamie, Hinta you all go ahead and go." nodded Tanza "Alright." nodded Alice "Pi." nodded Kim "Kachu, Nina, Nikita let's go!” shouted Jamie "Chu." nodded Kachu and they all took off running, headed toward Memory Cliff. "So Shia how are you going fight Jeena back when you can't get close to her?" asked Tanza "You just leave that to me and I’ll show you." smiled Shia "Alright then." nodded Tanza "She has stopped firing." said Rodney "Drop the fire wall then." smiled Shia "Yes ma'am." nodded Rodney as he removed his hands from the ground and the wall of disappeared. "It figure's that her little back up would show up. It doesn’t matter because I’ll kill you all soon enough." smiled Jeena as she lowered her bow. "I don't think so...this has gone on long enough. It's time I put a end to this right now." nodded Shia "I don't think you have it in you." smiled Jeena "Watch me." snarled Shia "Bring it!” shouted Jeena A few seconds later Shia dashed toward Jeena at high speed and Jeena raised up her bow and started firing arrows again. Shia dodged each of the arrows as they hit the ground like a snake slithering toward it's pray. "Wow look at her go." glared Ash "Pika...Pi." said Pikachu "She's so fast." glared Misty "The way she's moving...it's look's like a snake." noted Brock "Though there are only about a hand full of Shia's clan left that's her clan's fighting style. It's known as the Serpent's Style." said Tanza "Serpent Style…?” wondered Ash "Pi." said Pikachu "Yes Serpent Style...it's a form of hand to hand combat that basically attack's the opponent's chakra pathway system." explained Rodney "Sounds complicated." said Ash scratching the top of his head. "Chu." said Pikachu "What is the chakra pathway system again?" asked Ash "You big dummy...we learned about it in school. The chakra pathway system is the term for the channels within the body that transfer and chakra. Simply put they serve the same function for chakra as blood vessels do for blood. That's just to put it simply." explained Misty "Oh yea." smiled Ash Shia continued dodging the arrows from Jeena's attack until she was dead in front of her. "What the!" shouted Jeena looking at Shia in front of her. "Take this." smiled Shia She threw her right hand forward in the form of a snake head, snapping the bow in two, but Jeena flipped backwards dodging the strike. Jeena flipped a few feet away from Shia jumping on a large piece of rock. "I forgot just how fast the speed of your Serpent Style taijutsu is...this thing is useless now." smiled Jeena as she threw the broken bow to the ground. "Now that you know that you can't win why don't you just give up." said Shia "Not likely...I’m not out yet." retorted Jeena She took out another scroll, opened it up, and it exploded in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared they saw Jeena holding two dagger’s. "Those small dagger’s won't help you any. With my speed I won't even let you get a hit in." said Shia "That would've work, but I know a weakness of you Serpent Style taijutsu." smiled Jeena "And what would that be?" asked Shia "You have to be able to see your opponent to hit them." laughed Jeena "What do you mean?" asked Shia "I didn't join Haze without asking for a little in return. I picked up a new technique that will be very useful now let me show you. Light Style: Light Frame Reflection!” shouted Jeena as she created a few hand sign's. All of sudden Jeena started to glow and then she started to shine. Shia shielded her eye's from the bright light and then there was a flash of light. When the light dimmed she uncovered her eye's and saw that Jeena had disappeared. "Where did she go?" wondered Shia looking around. Just then Shia screamed out in pain as something slashed her across her chest and back. She fell down to her knees as blood drenched the front and back of her clothes. "Shia!" shouted Rodney "What's going on...what hit her?” wondered Misty "I don't know...it might be some type of Wind Style Jutsu." shrugged Tanza "This isn't a Wind Style Jutsu." laughed A voice "That voice is Jeena's...where are you!" shouted Tanza "Hunt." said Haunter looking around. "I'm still here, but you just can't see me." laughed Jeena "What...why can't we see you?" shouted Shia as she stood back up. "My Light Frame Reflection jutsu bends the light around me making me invisible to the normal human eye. It's a little trick that Helix taught me." laughed Jeena Just then Shia screamed out in pain again as Jeena slashed her arm. "We have to help her." urged Misty "Come on let's go then.'' said Ash "Chu!” shouted Pikachu and they all started running toward Shia. "Stay back!" shouted Shia "But...." said Rodney, but Shia cut him off. "This is my fight and I’m going to end it my way." said Shia "How do you expect to finish anything if you can't see me." laughed Jeena "You've been planning to overthrow me for a long time now...that much I can see, but if you wanted to defeat me you should have done your homework a little more." smiled Shia as she closed her eye's. "I've done my homework enough to find a weakness in your jutsu and now it's time to die." laughed Jeena Just then Shia opened her eye's, ducked and threw out her hand striking out at something. A few seconds later there was a flash of light and there standing in front of Shia was Jeena. Shia had struck her in the chest over the heart. "But how...how did you hit me?” wondered Jeena as she started to stubble back. Jeena looked at Shia in the face and saw that her eye's had changed. They were now more like a snake's, because her irises were now a pale green color and her pupil's had narrowed into a slit. "What the…?" wondered Jeena looking at Shia. "You didn't do enough homework...this is my clan's Kekkei Genkai. It's known as Hebi no me or Snake Eye's.” explained Shia "But how did it allow you to see me?” asked Jeena "As you know snakes hunt by sensing the heat given off by it’s prey. My Hebi no me allowed me to see the heat given off by your body's tenketsu and since you’re my prey I struck." explained Shia "Damn you Shia." said Jeena as she coughed up blood barely able to stand up. "Now with my venom that I injected in the pressure point located over your heart...you don't have much longer to live." said Shia and she turned around and started to walk away. "It's not over if I’m going to die I’ll take you with me!" shouted Jeena and she started running toward Shia. Just then Shia turned around and just as Jeena was about to stab her with the dagger, Shia with blinding speed struck her in the chest again. Jeena stopped momentarily, before her body fell to the ground beside Shia. "Good bye old friend." said Shia looking at Jeena's lifeless body on the ground. "Hay Shia are you ok?" asked Rodney as he, Tanza, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock all ran up to her. "Yea I’m fine." smiled Shia "What did you do...all I saw you do was hit her in the chest." wondered Ash "Pika...Pi." said Pikachu "My clan the Hebi Clan is also known as the Serpent Clan…we possess a special venomousness chakra that we inherited from our snake partners. When I struck Jeena in the first time I injected this poisonous into the tenketsu over her heart. She would’ve died eventually from the poison, but when she attacked me again I just struck her again and used my chakra to crush her heart. Like she did mine.” explained Shia as she looked at Jeena’s body "I see." said Misty as she looked at Jeena's lifeless body. "Come on we have to finish off the rest of the Haze ninja in the village." said Shia and she got ready to take off running, but started to fall. "Be careful Shia." said Tanza as she caught her before she hit the ground. "Thanks Tanza." moaned Shia "Let's get you inside the building and get your wounds patched up." said Tanza "I'll help." smiled Rodney as he ran up to Shia, but Tanza's fist flew and hit Rodney upside the head. "I don't think so." laughed Tanza "Hay what was that for." frowned Rodney holding his head. "Don't act stupid with me." laughed Tanza "Well at least I tried to help." shrugged Rodney laughing "Hunt...Hut." laughed Haunter as he stuck out his tongue at Rodney. "Shut up...lucky ghost." said Rodney "Thanks’ anyway." laughed Shia in a weak voice. "Alright, Rodney take Ash, Misty and Brock and go clear out the rest of the haze ninja in the village. After you've done then go give Alice, Hinta, and Jamie some backup." ordered Tanza "Alright...let's go you three." ordered Rodney "Alright." nodded Brock "We're right behind you." smiled Ash "Chu...Pika." said Pikachu and they all left. "Come on Shia and let's get started." said Tanza "Ok." nodded Shia as they went into what was left of the hoshikage's building. To Be Continued................................. Category:Season 2 Content